A ray of Sunshine
by OreoLover10
Summary: Dapplekit has never been special. Apart from her pelt, she is quite ordinary. A warrior apprentice, one sister, the youngest, blah blah blah. But, little does she know, she has a prophecy hanging over her head. Can she conquer her enemy, before the enemy conquers her? Or will she fail her Clan? Well, thats for me to know and you to find out!
1. Prologue

_"R-Rapidstar?" a skinny tom asks, crouching low. A big, bulky black tom with green eyes frowns mournfully. He walks towards the skinny brown tom. The black tom had stars in his pelt._

_"Duskbreeze take this message to Honeystar." he said, then his voiced changed, like all of StarClan was speaking, but all in one voice. _

_"Ones that flourish under the treetops_

_Will face an enemy, one that they never knew was coming_

_One cat has to save them all_

_With help along the way_

_This cat has been named for her pelt_

_An unusual pelt, spattered with sunshine_

_If she fails_

_Her Clan shall fail with her." _

_The cat Duskbreeze blinked "What does that mean, Rapidstar?" he asked, but the bulky tom was already disappearing._

_"Find her, Duskbreeze."_

_And he awoke in his nest with a start._

**Okay, I totally lied. I'm making a new warriors story! Don't worry, this one will actually be good. If you see some mistakes, review! Or... just review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!:**

"Hey, Amberkit." I greet my sister, in a bored tone. I pawed at a leaf and sighed. "I'm so bored!" I announce, and get to my paws, "We should be able to go out of camp!" I say, she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right." she says, and sits next to me. I nod and sit back down. "I mean," she explains, "if we sneak out of camp now, we'll have to wait a _whole _extra moon to become apprentices, and I don't know about you, but I can't wait that long."

I sigh again "I guess your right." I then brighten. "Just one more moon, Amberkit!" I squeal. She nods, and grins. I stand back up "I'm hungry!"

•Time skip 1 moons•••°°££½°¦¦¦|||||||

"Amberkit, from this moment forward, until you reach your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw! Your mentor is Icefang!" Honeystar announces. I wiggle in my place, as Amberki- paw walks over and touches noses with Icefang. "Dapplekit, please step forward." she said, her kind green eyes focusing on my tiny form. "From this moment forward, until you reach your warrior name, you will be known as Dapplekit. Lilyfur is your mentor!"

My Clan starts cheering our name, as I touch noses with my pure white mentor. I couldn't stop grinning. After everything settles down I walk over to Lilyfur.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked her, she beamed down at me.

"I'm going to show you the territory!" she said, I jump in place.

"Awesome! Can we go with Amberpaw?" I asked, grinning broadly. She shakes her head no.

"No, because I want to show you the territory myself, and I want to get to know my apprentice." she tells me, I frown but nod.

"Alright." she starts out of camp, and I rush after her. I try to keep up with her, but her legs are really long. "You have long legs." I grumble, and she slows a tad. Insigh with relief, and look around.

"Whoa. It's big out here!" I remark in awe. She nods and takes a deep breath.

"I love it out here!" she said, and stopped by a foul fish stench. "RiverClan border," she said, "take a big whiff and don't forget it." I smelled it an scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Yuck!" I spat, and covered my nose with my paw. Lilyfur chuckled and moved on...

•Later that day•••.

"...and RiverClan border smells _horrible_!" I finish. I was sharing a mouse with Amberpaw, she nodded and grinned.

"Icefang showed me the hunters crouch," she said, "he said I had a good crouch!" I smiled a little, but I was jealous.

"Cool!" I tell her, and stand, stretching. "I'm going to get some sleep, I'm beat." I announce and head for the apprentice den. _Well, today was fun._

**Okay, this chapter was not long at all. They will get longer as I get deeper into the story, though. I hope you like it!**

**Bai~**

**Jaygal**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! 0 reviews... nice. **

**Okay, I'm not giving up on this story, kay? The chapter's are going to be, at least 800 word chapters, so please don't give up on me!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw, come on!" I hear my sisters voice call "Lilyfur wants you, wake up!" I groan and roll over, not wanting to get up. She prodded my again, then I hear someone else enter the den.

"Dapplepaw, come." Uh-oh, Icefang. I hesitantly stand and stretch, my pelt burns with embarrassment as I stretch.

"Sorry," I mumble and turn, to see Icefang standing there with a bored expression, and Amberpaw with a worried expression. "What?" I asked, Icefang rolls his eyes and walks out of the den, Amberpaw looks at me for a second more, then follows. I come out after her.

Lilyfur is standing by the Entrance, pacing. When she saw me, she stalked over. "Why did it take you so long to wake?" she asked, I was about to answer she cut me off. Cool. "Don't answer, just come on. I'm going to teach you hunting crouches." she walked to the entrance and I followed quickly.

When we entered the territory I smiled, and followed her deeper into the trees. We stopped at the base of a giant tree. "We are hunting mice," she told me, "you must keep your footsteps light, the mice can feel the movements." she crouched for an example, and I copied. She stood straight and examined me. "Tail down, belly a little higher- good, good." I tried stalking forward, "No, no! Lightly, now- ah, there you go. Excellent!" she beamed.

I stood and stretched my back.

"Okay, lets try it for real!" she said, I sniffed the air and crouched down I stalked forward... wait. Where did it go? "No, no. Lightly!" I grunted and tried again.

It took several tries, before I caught a mouse, when I got back to camp Amberpaw had two.

"Look what I got!" she beamed, I put my mouse in the pile and forced a smile

"Oh, cool." I replied and smiled before heading to the elders den to help Icepaw with the elders, Amberpaw followed chatting about how she caught it. I hated the jealousy that I felt, but I couldn't help it; she did better than me and I was jealous.

I cleaned out the nest and made new ones, just listening to Gorsefeather tell a story. I finished up by giving Thorntuft a mouse, and I walked to theb fresh-kill pile to eat. I picked a sparrow and settled down to eat, just as I took a bite, Dawnfur growled in warning. I looked up and saw Jayfire, Mothwhisker, and Harefeather enter camp with a young, very dark gray tom following, scowling.

Honeystar was resting on HighLedge and stood as they entered, she narrowed her eyes and jumped down. "Who is this, Mothwhisker?" she asked our deputy. Mothwhisker nudged the young tom forward, gently.

"Honeystar, this is Smokie. We found him hunting in our territory, we decided to bring him back to camp, because, well, just look at him." she told her, I noticed that his ribs were showing.

"Hm." Honeystar commented and circled him, "You look awfully young. How old are you?" The tom glared at her.

"Why should I tell you?" he hissed, ears back. Honeystar paused.

"Are you challenging me? In my camp? Full with my loyal warriors?" she asked "Because, if you are, where is your brain?" she looked at him in the eyes, and he broke his gaze and stared at the ground. "Now, answer my question. How old are you?"

"... I- I'm seven moons." he replied, my eyes widened. I'm almost 7 moons.

"Hm... do you have a family?" she asked, his eyes shot up and then back down.

"N- no, my father left my mom just after I was born and my mom... she's dead. I don't know where my brother is." he replied weakly. Honeystar stayed quiet, thinking. She finally spoke.

"So, you have no place to live?"

"No, ma'am."

She nodded and beckoned Mothwhisker with her tail "Dewfrost and Swiftstrike to my den. Lilyfur and Icefang watch Smokie and make sure he's comfortable and fed. Duskbreeze, look over him." she walked to her den, Dewfrost, Swiftstrike, and Mothwhisker trailing her.

Lilyfur walked over to Smokie and smiled, she beckoned me to come over. I sighed and stood up from my sparrow and walked over. "What?" I asked, in my usual bored tone.

Lilyfur narrowed her eyes at me "Get Smokie some prey." I sighed again and stalked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse I stalked back, my bad mood apparent.

"Here." I dropped the mouse and stalked to the apprentice den.

I fell asleep

**Ta-da! **

**800+ words, happy?**

**REVIEW**

**Ta-ta**

**Jaygal**


	4. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**

Honeystar- a dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Mothwhisker- a blue/gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Duskbreeze- a skinny, dusty brown tom

**Warriors:**

Dewfrost- a light gray gray tom

Swiftstrike- a black and gray tom

Harefeather- a brown and white tom (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Icefang- a pure white tom with gray paws (Apprentice: Amberpaw)

Lilyfur- a pure white she-cat (Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

Brownfur: a dark brown tom (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Eaglestrike: a gray and white tom

Hawkheart- a dark brown she-cat (Apprentice: Applepaw)

Berrytail- a cream tom (Apprentice: Creampaw)

Sapberry- a ginger she-cat

Whitebreeze- a pure white tom

**Apprentices:**

Snakepaw- a pure black tom

Pebblepaw- a gray she-cat

Dapplepaw- a ginger she-cat with white flecks

Amberpaw- a pretty rusty brown she-cat she-cat

Creampaw- a cream she-cat

Applepaw- a tortishell and white she-cat

**Queens:**

Sweetfire- a white she-cat (kits= Firekit, Waterkit, Hailkit) *3 moons*

Forestfur- a dark brown she-cat (kits= Icekit, Blackkit, Darkkit) *5 moons*

**Elders:**

Gorsefeather- a gray and white tom

Throntuft- a ginger she-cat


	5. Chapter 3!

**Hey, guys! I'm back!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Smokie, I've come to a decision. Dewfrost and Mothwhisker agree, but it's all up to you." Oh no, whats she getting at? "Smokie, would you like to join ThunderClan?" she asked, Smokie looked taken aback.

"Wait. You want me to join? Your Clan?" he asked, she smiled and nodded. "Well, I-I guess." he said, her smile faded and she narrowed her once-warm green eyes.

"Smokie, you can't guess. We will rely on you if you join this Clan, so if you join, no wandering thoughts, mkay?" she said, more calmly. Jeez, someone's bipolar. smokie thought about it. No, say, N-O.

"Yes, I'll join your- er- Clan." he told her. Honeystar smiled and jumped on HighLedge, she yowled and who ever else wasn't listening stood and walked over to listen. Smokie beamed in the center. Of course.

"Somkie has decided to join our Clan!" she shouted, happily. Cats murmured silent protested. At least _they _don't have to share a den with him. Amberpaw grinned, the other apprentice shared looks of anger. "From now on, Smokie will be called Stormpaw, his mentor is Whitebreeze." my eyes narrowed more, my dad is Whitebreeze.

"Stormpaw!" his name was called weakly.

"Whitebreeze!" his name was called happily, my voice the loudest. Whitebreeze grinned and touched noses with Stormpaw. I stand up and walk over to Amberpaw. "Hey," I say and sit down next to her.

"Hello." she replies curtly, I look over at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Something wrong?" I asked, she lashed her tail once and stood and stalked away, I watched her stalk into the den, utterly baffled. "Right." I muttered and looked around for something to do. Whitebreeze came up to me, Stormpaw trailing him.

"Stormpaw, this is my daughter Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw this is Stormpaw." I flicked my tail, my eyes narrowed. Stormpaw narrowed his eyes back. "Be nice. Dapplepaw, introduce him and show him where everything is."

I started to protest, but he cut me short. "I don't care. He's your clanmate now." he told me sternly, I twitched my tail and turned to Stormpaw, I gave him a fake smile and bowed.

"Very sorry for being rude-" my father looked at me sternly as I continued "follow me, now!" I said in a fake voice and padded into the apprentices den. I made him a nest and said "Well, you will be sleeping here until you are a warrior, so yeah..." I paused, in case he wanted to say something, he didn't so I walked outside. Lilyfur was talking with Berrytail, to everyone, besides Berrytail and Lilyfur, they would become mates. Latest clan gossip.

Okay, so now what? Ooh, I'll go help Duskbreeze! So, I walked to the medicine cat den, Amberpaw was still glaring at me. Whats her problem, I wasn't watching where I was walking so I ran straight into a young, obnoxious warrior named Eaglestrike. I fell, because even though he is only about 5 moons older than me, he's buff.

He just stood over me, glaring like I purposely ran into him. Cool yourself, hotshot. I got to my feet and shook out m pelt, I heard a hiss of annoyance and I bowed my head, embarrassed.

"Uh," I turned to look at him, "sorry, Eaglestrike." I apologized. He glared at me, before stalking away._ Jeez, everyone's mad at me today. _I sighed and continued walking to the scrawny medicine cats den.

When I entered, Duskbreeze was sorting herbs, muttering to himself.

"Uh, Duskbreeze?" I mewed, he turned around, stiff and then softened at the sight of me.

"Oh, hello, Dapplepaw. What do you need? Are you or anyone else hurt?" he asked, I shook my head and he tilted his.

"Then, whats wrong?" he questioned, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you needed help with anything." A questioning gleam came to eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. What is wrong with cats these days? He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Um, no, I got it. Thanks though." I sighed and turned, but he stopped me yet again.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Amberpaw, she's mad at me for some odd reason." I told him, a knowing look came to his face. He smiled.

"Give it time." When I gave him a skeptical look, he shrugged "I think she might be jealous of you." he told me, my jaws hit the dust.

"Jealous of me?" I asked, then laughed. "Ooh, good one, Duskbreeze!" he gave me a serious look, I quieted "But, she's better than me at everything! Hunting, fighting. She's faster, smar-" he cut me off angrily.

"She is not smarter than you, you will find out why she is jealous when the time comes. For now, out. I have stuff to do!" and he pushed me out of his den. Duskbreeze is real funny.

Amberpaw jealous of me. Yeah, right.

**Yes! 847 words! I hope you have enjoyed this so far! Please review!**


End file.
